


69 Shades of Stylinson

by harryslube (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blowjobs, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Crossdressing Louis, Daddy Harry, Gay Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, Riding, Rimming, Vibrators, bipple clamps., blindfold, buttplug, handjobs, remote controlled buttplug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7133558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/harryslube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sassy waiter, Louis Tomlinson, is mortified after he gets carried away and admits to his best friend, Harry Styles, that he longs to experiment with BDSM. Whatever must Harry think of him now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	69 Shades of Stylinson

A loving painter from Holmes chapel, Harry is tall with curly, brown hair and a lanky figure. Louis finds himself unable to stop picturing Harry's defined abs and hard cock, fantasising nightly about submitting to his deepest desires.

One evening, Louis spots Harry flirting with the dark tattoo artist, Zayn Malik. Damn that Zayn with his slim body and great hair. Louis tortures herself with thoughts of Harry licking Zayn's body, licking his cock with the tip of his tongue. Louis's desperate ambition to become Harry's sex slave begins to feel like nothing more than a dumb fantasy. Perhaps he should focus his lust on his sexy boyfriend, Liam Payne ...

However, when Louis gets home that night, Harry sneaks up on him from the shadows and fervently caresses his flat chest and perky nipples with his hungry hands, before dragging him into the bedroom where he instructs him to suck his cock. Louis delights as his dirtiest dreams begin to come true. Harry takes him on a journey of spanking, bondage, multiple orgasms and passionate sex.

One night, after a thorough fucking, Louis fights back, testing how far he can push his master. Defiantly, he tries to blind-fold him. Furious, Harry takes Louis to a dungeon where he works his thick cock into her stretched hole before stuffing him with the buttplug 

As Louis lies in bed afterwards, enjoying the vanilla shortbread Harry has prepared for him, and reminiscing over the evening, he feels that they are finally connecting on the most primal level. (Also, he is less hungry.)

However, as Harry's desires get darker still, he reveals that he has a very special task in mind for Louis, involving a remote control butt plug, which he whips out with a look of pure glee. Louis studies the menacing lump of black silicone with trepidation - what do all those controls do? He looks into Harry's intense, green eyes and shudders.

 

Maybe this whole thing won't be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> that was just the prologue in case you missed the title. x


End file.
